


It's the thought that counts

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [9]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, OC - Jamie De Dios-Santos, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Hey, you weren't supposed to get me anything."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 15





	It's the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9, technically! Sorry this was late, the author could not function well at all yesterday huhu
> 
> We're also still doing Day 10 today, don't worry!
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 9: Hey, you weren’t supposed to get me anything**

* * *

  
  


“ _ Tatay _ , what do you want for Christmas?”

Josh looked up at his daughter. “Why do you ask, baby?”

“Well, I already got papa a gift,” she confessed. “And I wanted to get you something too, but I dunno what you want.”

Josh gave her a gentle smile. “Jamie, sweetie, I don’t need any gift. You’re already a gift for me.”

He invited her to come closer, and when she did, he gently picked her up. “Why the sudden interest in getting me a gift, baby?” he asked. 

“I just want to,” she replied. “I also got a gift for papa…”

“And I’m sure he’ll enjoy whatever it is you give him, but baby, I don’t need a gift from you,” Josh told her. “Thank you, though, for thinking about it. It’s the thought that counts after all.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Josh said, hugging her. “You’re a gift already for me, and I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

* * *

“Papa,” a little voice piped up from behind Justin as he finished up with washing the dishes. He turned around to see their daughter, Jamie, approach him as she clutched her stuffed strawberry pillow.

“Hey, what are you still doing up, baby?” Justin asked, drying off his hands. “You’re supposed to be asleep now, it’s past your bedtime.”

“I dunno what to get  _ tatay  _ for Christmas,” she admitted, a sad pout on her face. Justin made an understanding face, and he bent over to pick her up. 

“You don’t have to get your  _ tatay  _ anything, baby,” Justin told her. “In fact, no other gift will ever top the fact that we have you as our little girl, and you’re most precious to him.”

Jamie giggled, but the smile on her face was wiped away again in seconds. “But, I still want to get him something…” 

Justin smiled at her. “Tell you what, how about we go to the shops tomorrow, and we’ll pick out something for your  _ tatay  _ together?”

“Okay, papa,” she replied, placing her arms around Justin’s neck and hugging him close. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Justin murmured, rubbing her back. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed so you have the energy tomorrow.”

Jamie didn’t respond, and Justin heard her soft snores from the crook of his neck. He grinned, remembering once again how lucky he was, as he climbed up the steps to Jamie’s bedroom. He gently tucked her in, taking a moment to remember how lucky and Josh were with Jamie now in their lives.

After getting ready for bed, Justin curled up against his husband who immediately turned around and pulled him in.

“What took you so long?” Josh asked sleepily, pulling Justin into his arms as much as he could. 

“Had to take care of a few stuff, and re-tuck our daughter back into bed,” Justin replied, pressing a kiss on Josh’s forehead. “Goodnight, love.”

“‘Kay, g’night…” Josh replied before falling back to sleep. 

* * *

Christmas day in the De Dios-Santos household was always going to be a lively affair. Every year, they celebrate the holidays as a family, and the mornings were always going to be the best few hours of their day.

“ _ Tatay,  _ Papa!” Little Jamie squealed as she jumped up and down on her fathers’ bed. “Wake up, wake up, wake up, it’s present time!”

“Yay, it’s present time!” Josh responded just as eagerly, sitting up and pulling her down beside them. “Are you excited for your presents?”

“Yes,  _ tatay, _ ” she responded eagerly, snuggling close to both her fathers. “I can’t wait!”

“Well then, let’s go and open presents then,” Justin said, and after a few minutes, they all got up and headed downstairs.

They settled in a circle in the living room. There was a pile of gifts under the tree.

“Alright, Jamie, since we love you most, you get to open your presents first,” Josh announced, handing her a big box labeled with her name. “This is from...your  _ tito  _ Stell,  _ tito  _ Ken, and  _ tito  _ Pau.”

Jamie tore into the gifts, receiving toy after toy, after toy. With each gift she received, the smile on her face grew wider, and she spent a few minutes each time playing with each new toy she received. There was a mountain of gifts to go through, but soon enough, they were able to open all the gifts meant for Jamie.

“Thank you papa and  _ tatay,”  _ she said, crawling in between them and hugging them both. “I love you…”

“We love you too,” Justin replied. “I hope you like your new bike.”

“I love it, papa!” She said. “Thank you, thank you!”

Then, they went through the gifts meant for Justin. He thanked Jamie for the cute little picture flip book she made (with  _ tito  _ Ken, she admitted) for them, and he smacked his husband later for a gift that made him blush to the roots of his hair when he opened it.

“Okay, that’s something for your  _ tatay  _ and I later tonight,” he muttered under his breath, closing the box and pushing it a bit further away. He glared at his husband, but Josh just grinned at him.

“Hey, at least that isn’t the only gift I got you,” Josh pointed out, and Justin couldn’t help but laugh.

Lastly, they started opening Josh’s gifts. It wasn’t anything remarkable - he received new clothes, a new watch from his husband, new stuff for his games…

That was until they came to the last box, and it was signed  _ from Jamie. _

**“Hey,”** he breathed out, looking at them both. “ **You weren’t supposed to get me anything.”**

“I know,  _ tatay,”  _ she said, still handing him the gift. “But I wanted to get you something, and papa helped me to choose a gift for you because I love you.” 

Josh gingerly opened the box, and it revealed a little snow globe with three small figures within.

Upon closer look, it was meant to be him, Justin, and little Jamie in the middle.

“So you can always think of us when you’re working,  _ tatay,”  _ Jamie pointed out, and Josh couldn’t help the tears that slipped out of his eyes.

“Oh, come here, baby,” he said, pulling his little girl into a hug. “Thank you, and I love it.”

Jamie grinned up at him, and she pulled her two dads into a hug that had them sinking into the couch.

They still had a long day ahead of them, but being together with their daughter hugging them like this was a gift for both Josh and Justin.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
